Like A Frog Or Mutant In A Blender
by beastchicky
Summary: This is part 4, after DemonTongue. . . Now, it's starting to get interesting. Rating just went up
1. Help

_Well, thanks to the people (you know who you are) who make writing this so enjoyable._

"Kurt!" A voice hissed, causing the blue mutant to fall out of bed.

"Who said that?"

"Open your window."

"Aww, c'mon Pietro, it's 1am. Can't we leave the fighting to a time when-"

"Please?"

Kurt opened the window, and saw Pietro, half naked, tears running down his face.

"Please, Kurt. Let me in."

Kurt pulled Pietro in through the window. Then, holding him bridle style, he brought him over to the bed, and laid him down. It was then he noticed the cuts, bruises, and marks all over the white-blond mutant.

"Pietro vhat happened, who did this to you?"

"I-I couldn't see him . . . Kurt, I'm scared." Pietro sobbed, holding Kurt tightly.

Kurt rocked Pietro, humming soothingly to him, as if he were an oversized infant.

The next morning, when Kurt awoke, he realised he was still holding Pietro in his arms.

'OH SHIT!' He thought, as he leapt off the bed. Pietro yawned, and opened his eyes. "Shit!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.


	2. Hiding, Part One

'_Cos I'm now 18, I can get Hentai, which will really help my upcoming chapters._

_Ok, most people dunno what the word 'hentai' means, I'm sure. Hentai is the Japanese word for Anime porn. So far, I've only seen 1 ¼ eps, but it's pretty much rape, so I got some good stuff._

_Of course, dad hates that kinda thing, and I've got a 15 year old sister, not to mention the only thing the Hentai works on is the 2__nd__ most walked through part of the house, and I only got it yesterday (birthday present), so that's why I haven't watched much._

_Anywho, you didn't _really_ need to know all this, so on with the story. . ._

Pietro cringed. He wasn't ready to see anyone else just yet.

"Just a minute!" Kurt called, ushering Pietro into the nearest closet, and opening the door.

"Oh! Professor!" He exclaimed.

"You can come out." The Professor said to the closet, as he wheeled into the room, shutting the door with his telepathic abilities. "You don't have to hide from me."

Nervously, Pietro came out of the closet, still wearing only his underwear. The Professor smiled. "Would you like some new clothes, Quicksilver?"

Pietro nodded, too scared too speak, for fear that someone might hear him.

"Well then, I'll see what I can find." The Professor wheeled out of Kurt's room, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, I'm getting ready for school now." Kurt said, as he pulled on his top.

"Kurt, I-"

Kurt looked over to see Pietro looking – of all things – vulnerable.

"I already have a boyfriend, Pietro," Kurt looked away from Pietro's sad eyes. "And you dumped me . . . Please don't make this any harder than it already is."


	3. Hiding, Part Two

All day long, Pietro kept himself hidden from the world, for fear of being found and hurt. He'd already been raped twice, and he wasn't about to let it happen again. It was starting to get dark when Kurt returned.

"You're here!" Pietro exclaimed.

"I'm allowed to have a life, Pietro."

"That's not what I mean . . . I can't go to the bathroom without being caught."

"What do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"Let me borrow your watch."

Kurt barely had time to reach for his watch when Pietro had put it on himself, programmed a hologram, and sped out the door. He was just about to turn a corner when he skidded to a halt.

'What am I doing?' He thought to himself, as he walked. 'If I speed, people will know it's me . . . But, if I don't. . .'


	4. Chapter Filler

Pietro was about to come out of the bathroom when he heard voices outside. At that very moment, the holo-watch decided not to work.

Pietro pulled the watch off, unlocked the door, jumped out the window, and ran out, into the night.

After awhile, he stopped running. "What am I _doing_!?" He exclaimed to no one. "I'm quicksilver, fastest thing alive, nothing can catch me!"

Suddenly, a hand covered his mouth, and pulled him into the bushes.


	5. TheRapist

"Well, well, well . . ." The low voice of Pietro's kidnapper sneered. "Looks like someone's here for more."

Pietro gulped as the blindfold was tied around his head and ropes were tied around his arms and legs.

'He must've been waiting for me.' Pietro thought, as he was picked up and taken into a public bathroom. He knew this because he could hear the sound of footsteps on concrete and smell the stench of bodily odours.

Next thing Pietro knew, his pants and underwear were down at his knees. He felt something slide inside him, and he cried out in pain.

Tears dampened the blindfold Pietro was wearing, as he begged his captor to stop. Surprisingly, he did.

Pietro gulped. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to him.

"We're gonna have alittle fun tonight." The voice seemed to smile. "Open wide." Pietro clamped his mouth shut. A hand slapped him across the cheek. "I said open up, you filthy piece of dirt." Pietro did as he was told, and he felt something between his lips. "Good, now suck on it." Pietro could barely breathe out of fear.

"You call _that_ sucking!?" The voice taunted, keeping itself low, and distorted. "Here, I'll help you." The hand grabbed Pietro's head, and pulled it forward and back.

Something sticky filled Pietro's mouth, and he coughed, sending it everywhere.

The hand let him go, and Pietro fell to the floor, sperm squirting onto his face.

Pietro panted, shaking with fear. Suddenly, he heard shouting. He realised the shouting was coming from Avalanche and Toad. He couldn't understand any of it, as he was struggling to get his ropes untied.

He managed to pull his feet free, and, without thinking, tried to run away. On a fluke, he found the doorway, and rushed into the night, tripping over everything.

*Thud*

_Who did it? Did you guess either of those two? What dit he hit? Why am I aksing you all these strange questions?_

_Find out the answer to all those (Except the last one) and more, later in this story._

_Ok, quick question. Who should I add next?_

_Oh, and a friend and I are doing this comic, which I'm gonna turn into a story . . . If I can be stuffed, anyway. Keep an eye out for that. . ._

_I just wanna thank my loyal readers, who stayed with me all through SpeedDemon, DemonHeart, and DemonTongue, (that order) and a big hello to all the new people._

_I know I got afew things muddled, and the story has changed alot, but I never even thought I'd get the first thing finished, let alone anything else._

_Just warning you, though, I'm planning to make this the last part of the series, so please tell me what you think. If I don't get any replies, I'll presume you don't mind, and end it. If I _do_ get replies, however, aksing me to continue, I'll take that into consideration._

_Hey, if you know the answer to the forth question, can you tell me?_

_(Yes, I _know_ this chapter's shit, it's midnight, okay?)_


	6. Thud

"Pietro!?" A voice exclaimed. "Vhat happened?"

"K-Kurt?" Pietro blushed.

"Hold still, Pietro, I'll get you out of that." Kurt bent down and untied Pietro, who leapt into Kurt's arms the moment his arms were free.

"I t-t-told him to stop, but he didn't. He just kept-" Pietro's sentence turned into broken sobs, as he clung tightly onto Kurt.

"Who did?" Kurt asked. "Vhat happened, Pietro?"

"Don't make me go back there." Pietro managed to choke out between sobs. "Don't make me. I don't wanna."

"Shhh." Kurt soothed. "You're safe now. I von't make you do anything you don't want to."

Suddenly. . .

_Ok, you decide. What happens next? If I get no replies, you get no more story. (Mostly cos I'm fast running out of ideas)_

_I also wanna apologise for the long wait, but I'm doing exams, and my sister's birthday's coming up, so I won't be uploading for afew weeks._

_Oh, and, if any one wants to check it out, my username on youtube is also Beastchicky._


	7. The Bathroom

"Kurt!" Scott called. "Where are you?"

'SHIT!!!' Kurt thought. 'Could the timing be any worse?' He ported Pietro to the only deserted place he could think of – the school's bathroom.

Pietro was still shaking and crying, barely able to speak. Kurt suddenly realised that Pietro was naked. He pulled off his top, and tied it around Pietro's waist, not an easy feat, as the speedster refused to let go of Kurt.

"Come on Pietro, let's get you cleaned up." Kurt spoke as if Pietro was a kid. He ran warm water on a paper towel, and gently wiped Pietro's face, cleaning off the dirt, sperm, and tears. By the time he was done, Pietro had stopped crying and shaking, and just sat there, rocking.

"Come on, let's take you home." Kurt reached towards Pietro, who pulled away, shaking his head intensely. "I meant my home." Kurt explained. Pietro nodded, and they teleported to Kurt's room.

Kurt went red, realising someone was already in there.


	8. Explanation

"Pietro!?" Kitty looked shocked and disgusted. "You got bored real quick, Kurt."

"Please, stop shouting." Kurt put a finger to his lips. "Believe it or not, it's not vhat it looks like."

"Okay, what is it then?" Kitty folded her arms.

"Something happened to him, something bad." Kurt explained, blushing. "I was just trying to help-"

"He's part of the brotherhood." Kitty pointed out. Her eyes narrowed. "But then, _you_ know all about _them_, don't you?"

"The X-Men are supposed to help people, and that's vhat I'm doing."

Kitty harrumphed.

"Vhat is you're problem?" Kurt exclaimed.

"My problem is that you're gay!"

"Join the club! I get that line every day!"

"Not from someone who loves you!" Kitty tore out of the room, tears running down her face.


End file.
